Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000
Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (カプコン バーサス エス・エヌ・ケイ ミレニアムファイト 2000, Kapukon Bāsasu Es-Enu-Kei Mireniamu Faito Nisen) is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom, released in 2000. It is the fourth game in the Versus series. The game is also part of the SNK vs. Capcom series and features characters from both Capcom and SNK games. It was updated with a game entitled Capcom vs. SNK Pro, and was followed by a sequel, Capcom vs. SNK 2. The game featured art by Capcom's Kinu Nishimura and Daigo Ikeno, and character art by SNK's Shinkiro, just before he retired from their company and came to work for Capcom. Gameplay Capcom vs. SNK utilizes a "ratio" system, in that the "ratio" is a rating of a character's overall strength, ranging from 1 to 4. Teams of up to four can be assembled, but their combined ratios must equal and go no higher than 4. The gameplay uses the SNK-style four-button format. The player also has their choice of "groove", or attack meter. The SNK-Groove is based on Extra mode from The King of Fighters 94 to 98, while Capcom-Groove is based on the gameplay system from Street Fighter Alpha. Characters , Dai-Chan, Kinu Nishimura, Edayan, Harumaru and Akiman. SNK illustrators include Senri Kita, TONKO, Shiroi Eiji, Hiroaki, and Shinkiro.]] * (Pro Edition only) ** (secret character) Cameos *Goro Daimon *Takuma Sakazaki Credits ''Capcom vs. SNK'' Dreamcast version Planner: Hideaki Itsuno, Ichinose Pawer, Haruo Murata, Tomonori Onuma, Oni-Suzuki, Neo-G, Takecyan, Buruma (Kojimax) Programmer: Akihiro Yokoyama, Batayon, Hard・Yas -Darkside-, Hyper Shinchan, Kaw・Tld, Knight Rider Giu, Kohei Akiyama, Kumiko Morita, Senor, Sailor, Tomohiro Ueno, Yoji Mikami, Yuko Kawamura Title Design: Shoei Illustrations : Capcom Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Nakata Yosito, RB, Daichan, Harumaru, Takamasa Yamada : SNK Illustrator: Shinkirou Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu Object Design: Ball Boy, Chimorin Shogun, Eri★Kimo, G・Kamina, Hideya Takada, Hirano=Daichi, Hiro, Hitoshi Igarashi, Ikusan・Z, Izumi‑N, Jun Ikawa, Kaeru, Kaname, Kimo Kimo, Nakamoto, Narancia, Masaru Nishimura, mamagorou, Masatsugu Sato, Michiru Akizuki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Mizuho, Peliko Fuzii, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Tatsuya Oshima, Tomo, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Tomomall, Toshihiro Suzuki, Tsuyoshi, Who, Yano, Yoshihiko Akita, Yoshihiro Goda, Yosinori Yamamoto, Youhei Nakamura Effect Design: Anz, D.Kurita, Rinboku, Takep Background: Hiroyuki Imahori, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Chika Iwai, Yoshio★Nishimura, Chie Morisaki, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Tanopu, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Naoko Niiyama, Masanori Kajita Music Compose: Satoshi Ise Sound Design: Masayuki Endou, Satoshi Ise Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto SNK Staff: Yasushi Adachi, Yukihiro Degushi, Akira Konishi, Masanoikusumoto, Eiji Shiroi, Tonko, Senri Kita, Hiroaki, Toyochan, and SNK All Staff Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Network: Shin., Net Man, Ichiro Yunde, Mineyuki Noda, Kentaro Kaneko Special Thanks: Shaky Akitomo, Hiroaki Kondou, Jim Miyamoto, Blackbelt Hayashi, H Sugiura, Ryuji Kida, K Shouno, Takuya Shiraiwa, Abu Takemura, Kaori Funakoshi, Kouji Misu, Hiroaki Watanabe, Nuki, Bas (M・P), Tko, Bomito (Ogata), Zero (B・M), Den (I・S), Joe, Capcom All Staff, and You ''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' Dreamcast and PlayStation versions Planner: Hideaki Itsuno, Ichinose Pawer, Haruo Murata, Tomonori Onuma, Oni-Suzuki, Neo-G, Takecyan, Buruma (Kojimax) Programmer: Akihiro Yokoyama, Batayon, Hard・Yas -Lightside-, Hyper Shinchan, Kaw・Tld, Knight Rider Giu, Kohei Akiyama, Kumiko Morita, Senor, Sailor, Tomohiro Ueno, Yoji Mikami, Yuko Kawamura Title Design: Shoei Illustrations : Capcom Illustrator: Kinu Nishimura, Nakata Yosito, RB, Daichan, Harumaru, Takamasa Yamada : SNK Illustrator: Shinkirou Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu Object Design: Ball Boy, Chimorin Shogun, Eri★Kimo, G・Kamina, Hideya Takada, Hirano=Daichi, Hiro, Hitoshi Igarashi, Ikusan・Z, Izumi‑N, Jun Ikawa, Kaeru, Kaname, Kimo Kimo, Nakamoto, Narancia, Masaru Nishimura, mamagorou, Masatsugu Sato, Michiru Akizuki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Mizuho, Peliko Fuzii, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Tatsuya Oshima, Tomo, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Tomomall, Toshihiro Suzuki, Tsuyoshi, Who, Yano, Yoshihiko Akita, Yoshihiro Goda, Yosinori Yamamoto, Youhei Nakamura Effect Design: Anz, D.Kurita, Rinboku, Takep Background: Hiroyuki Imahori, Yumiko Nakatsuka, Chika Iwai, Yoshio★Nishimura, Chie Morisaki, Aya Saito, Takako Nakamura, Tanopu, Yasuhiro Yamamoto, Naoko Niiyama, Masanori Kajita Music Compose: Satoshi Ise Sound Design: Masayuki Endou, Satoshi Ise Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto SNK Staff: Yasushi Adachi, Yukihiro Degushi, Akira Konishi, Masanoikusumoto, Eiji Shiroi, Tonko, Senri Kita, Hiroaki, Toyochan, and SNK All Staff Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto Network: Shin., Net Man, Ichiro Yunde, Mineyuki Noda, Kentaro Kaneko Special Thanks: Shaky Akitomo, Hiroaki Kondou, Jim Miyamoto, Blackbelt Hayashi, H Sugiura, Ryuji Kida, K Shouno, Takuya Shiraiwa, Abu Takemura, Kaori Funakoshi, Kouji Misu, Hiroaki Watanabe, Nuki, Bas (M・P), Tko, Bomito (Ogata), Zero (B・M), Den (I・S), Joe, Capcom All Staff, and You Gallery Box Art Image:CapSNKJapanCoverArt.png|''Japan'' Cover Art Image:CapSNKJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:CapSNKCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:CapSNKEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:CapSNKProJapan.png|Pro Japan Image:CapSNKProCoverScan.png|Pro U.S. Image:CapSNKProEurope.png|Pro Europe Merchandise and Advertisements Image:CAPvsSNK_OST.png|''OST'' Image:CapSNKManga.png|''Manga'' Image:CapSNKGuidebook.png|Enterbrain Guidebook Image:CapSNKFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:CapSNKProAd.png|Pro Japan Ad External links *Official site (archive) *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article *SNK wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:SNK vs. Capcom Games Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:2000 video games